Tu n'étais pas pour moi
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Galehaut, seigneur des Iles Lointaines et ancien adversaire du roi Arthur est en proie à un mal mystérieux qui le tue à petit feu. Un séduisant et ténébreux chevalier ne semble pas étranger à cette histoire... P.O.V, réflexion, et léger yaoi. One shot.


**Disclaimer **: Personnages et histoire qui ne sont pas à moi, mais à l'ensemble des auteurs médiévaux des romans courtois et autres gestes de chevalerie.

**Résumé** : Galehaut, roi des Îles Lointaines et ancien adversaire du roi Arthur est en proie à un mal mystérieux qui le tue à petit feu. Mais quelle en est la cause ? Un beau et ténébreux chevalier ne semble pas étranger à toute cette histoire… P.O.V, réflexions et ébauche de slash yaoi. One shot.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est une mini fic sans prétention dont l'idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête alors que je lisais un article de Florence DELAY consacré à Lancelot.

Pour ceux qui se le demandent, Galehaut est un personnage secondaire et assez méconnu dans le cycle arthurien. Il apparaît notamment dans le **_Lancelot_** **_en prose_**. Adversaire du roi Arthur, il est sur le point d'en faire son vassal et ce dernier ne doit d'être sauvé que par l'intervention de Lancelot. Ebloui par le chevalier, Galehaut l'invite à passer la nuit sous sa tente, en échange de quoi il lui accordera ce que Lancelot souhaite. Celui-ci accepte. Dès lors Galehaut ressent un très fort attachement pour le jeune homme et ne tarde pas à s'éprendre de lui. Malheureusement, Lancelot à déjà donné son cœur à la belle reine Guenièvre…

* * *

**Tu n'étais pas pour moi**

_P.O.V de Galehaut_

Je suis roi et pourtant je me sens plus pauvre que le dernier des mendiants. Je n'ai rien si je ne possède pas ton amour. Je ne suis rien si je ne t'ai pas à mes côtés. Je n'existe pas si je ne peux vivre avec toi.

Je l'ai compris dès cette nuit que tu m'as accordée pour le salut de ta patrie et le triomphe de ton souverain. Où n'était-ce pas uniquement pour la reine que tu as accepté d'entrer sous ma tente et de t'allonger dans le lit que je t'ai désigné ? Cette nuit qui me hante encore et toujours et qui fut le tourment le plus délicieux qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître...

Ce soir-là, deux amours aussi forts, aussi graves, ont dormi ensemble et se sont exclus sans aucune chance de se rencontrer. Jusqu'à la mort.

Tu t'es endormi très vite ; tu étais si las après avoir accompli toutes ces prouesses qui ont forcé mon admiration. Moi je n'ai pas fermé les yeux ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Ces instants précieux où je pouvais te contempler et me rassasier de ta beauté m'étaient dus, pour rien au monde je n'en aurais laissé échapper le moindre bribe.

Nous brûlions tous deux d'un désir à notre image, indomptable, adamantin, démesuré, interdit. Mais le tien ne m'était pas adressé. Pendant les heures si brèves et néanmoins interminables où j'ai senti les courbes parfaites de ton corps contre le mien, je n'ai cessé d'entendre les plaintes que tu gémissais, et j'ai goûté aux larmes que tu as répandues pour _elle_ dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Pour elle.

Tu lui appartiens sans restriction, cœur, corps et âme. Elle ne te donne pas le moindre répit mais habite tous tes rêves dont elle est l'instigatrice, et dans lesquels elle règne en maîtresse absolue, souveraine despotique ou fée bienveillante. Ce n'est que dans le dessein de lui plaire que tu es venu vers moi.

Qui suis-je pour lutter contre une telle dévotion ? Le prince orgueilleux et conquérant des Îles Lointaines s'est changé en vassal soumis et respectueux. Pour toi je me suis prosterné devant Arthur et j'ai transformé ma victoire en défaite. Pour toi j'ai étouffé l'aveu que tout mon être aspirait à te crier et je t'ai jeté dans les bras de ta reine. Je n'oublierai jamais ce crépuscule de printemps qui a vu le premier baiser que vous avez échangé et qui m'a précipité dans un éternel hiver.

Désormais je n'ai plus goût à rien : le soleil a perdu son éclat, les aliments sont fades et sans saveur, les nuits comme les jours prennent une couleur de cendre. Le combattant intrépide et aguerri de jadis se laisse dépérir et meurt loin de celui qui ne sera jamais à lui. En te ramenant à leur cour et en me séparant de toi, Arthur et Guenièvre m'ont pris ma vie.

Je t'ai voulu heureux mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras jamais l'être pleinement. L'amour que tu portes à Guenièvre est condamné à ne s'exprimer que derrière des portes closes, enveloppé du voile du secret. Toujours, tu seras déchiré entre les élans de ton cœur et l'indéfectible loyauté qui te lie à Arthur, ton seigneur et l'époux de ta dame. Tu n'étais pas fait pour les trivialités de ce monde, pas plus que moi.

Perdue au sein de ce dilemme cruel, l'affection que tu me témoignes malgré tout ne semble que plus dérisoire encore. Elle ne suffit pas à apaiser la soif que j'ai de toi, de ta présence, de tes regards et de tes sourires qui se font de plus en plus rares. Tu t'éloignes davantage chaque jour qui passe sans que je ne te voie. J'en souffre mais je ne dis rien. Je n'exige rien de toi, je n'en ai pas le droit. Comment pourrais-je te blâmer ? Je suis arrivé bien trop tard dans ton existence. Tu ne pouvais m'offrir ce que tu avais déjà abandonné à une autre avant même que je ne te rencontre.

La mort emportera bientôt les derniers regrets qui me rongent. Adieu Lancelot, je n'envie pas ton destin même si j'aurais sans hésiter accepté d'en partager le fardeau avec toi. Si seulement tu avais bien pu m'aimer… Mais tu n'étais pas pour moi. Adieu mon bel et tendre amour…

**Fin.**

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Un petit clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé: ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait tellement plaisir ! 


End file.
